Happily Fairy After
by TealRose320
Summary: Tinkerbell and Terence have always been best friends, but what happens when they start to feel a little more than that? One adventure after another leads them closer to finding the one thing they always had -each other's heart.  Please, be nice n review!
1. Chapter 1

_There's a story old, that has never been told_

_Of how true love found its way_

'_Twixt the helper of Pan and a young Sparrow Man_

_Oh, how they willed their love to forever stay._

''Hey! No fair! You always do that!'' Our tale started when the silence of a sleepy summer morning was broken by two young fairies, giggling and whizzing through the air. Terence, a blond haired sparrow man, was chasing after Tinkerbell, his mischievous best friend.

''Ha!'' laughed Tinkerbell, ''and you always fall for it!''

''Well, I'm going to get you this time!'' puffed Terence. ''That prize is mine!''

''In your dreams, fairy boy!'' And with that, Tink sped off even faster towards her teapot home, with Terence smiling and never too far behind.

At this point, they zoomed past the babbling brook, where Silvermist was practicing making ripples. The two stopped only long enough to wave. ''Hi, Silvermist!'' They said in unison.

''Hi Terence! Hi Tinkerbell! What flavor is it this morning?'' she asked in her ever-mellow voice.

''Pumpernickel! '' Terence called, and at that moment, he dropped Silvermist's pixie dust for the day from the sky, landing perfectly in her hands.

''Oh those two,'' Silvermist giggled. She shook her head and went back to practice. ''So cute.''

Next they flew by Iridessa, who was creating an after rain rainbow, Fawn, who was engaged in flight practice with the birds, and Rosetta, who was doing some light gardening. They even passed by Vidia, who was much too busy looking mean and sour to be doing anything truly productive. As the two imps passed by each one, Terence gave them their dust ration, while never taking his focus off of Tink - for whatever his reasons might have been. Even though each fairy was busy with a different activity, when Terence flew by chasing after Tinkerbell as always, they all put the same all knowing smile on their faces - even Vidia, though she found it more disgusting than anything else. ''Young love,'' they muttered.

Every day for the past month or so, Tinkerbell had come with Terence on his morning deliveries, and afterwards, they would race back to Tink's house for breakfast before Tink had to go in for her shift. It was her personal idea to make sure they got their ''best friend time'' in every morning. Normally, Tinkerbell would win the race and claim the prize, BUT today, with the last pumpernickle muffin at stake - Terence was in no mood to concede! If anything, he was in a mood to fight!

Terence caught up with Tinkerbell, finally, floating just above her. When Tink felt his shadow on her, she tried to turn around and move, but she was too slow. Terence grabber her shoulders and leaped frogged over and ahead of her. He turned around and gave her an impish smile. ''See you later, fairy girl!'' and he mock waved.

''Ooh!'' she half wailed, half laughed. Now she took off at full throttle - no more fairy games.''

''NOW who's not playing fair?''


	2. Chapter 2

Tinkerbell zoomed up to Terence, just as he had done to her. Instead of leaping over him though, she jumped onto his back, pulling his acorn hat tightly over his eyes. This earned wild laughter from Terence, and a wide smile from Tink herself.

''Hey! Tink! What are you doin'?'' Terence had just a hint of nervousness in his voice. He tried to pull Tink's hands off of his hat, but they weren't budging - at all. The two fairies continue to laugh and squeal while Tinkerbell finally gave in and removed her hands from Terence's hat - and not a moment too soon. As Terence replaced his hat and gave Tink a look as if to say, ''You'll pay for that,'' they both noticed just exactly where they were headed - straight for a tree!

''Oh nononononononono!'' Terence wailed. Tinkerbell closed her eyes and braced for impact, but Terence was quicker to think. He shifted around so that Tinkerbell was next to him, and he held onto her waist tightly. Once she was firmly in that position, Terence shifted direction and flew straight upwards, instead of landing face first in a tree, just barely grazing a leaf at the very top of the tree. Though it was a light impact in comparison to what they could have felt, the weight of both of their bodies was enough to send them catapulting out of the leaf, and through the air.

''Ahhhh!'' Tinkerbell screamed and closed her eyes again. But even that wasn't enough for her. She put her hands on top of her eyes as well. Terence, however, was just the opposite. He threw his arms out, screaming ''wooohooo!'' Obviously, the two had two very, very different definitions of what fun was.

After what seemed like an eternity to Tink, and what was way too short to Terence, they landed on the ground just in front of Tinkerbell's house. Tinkerbell landed on her bottom, and continued to throw herself on the ground, sighing heavily, while Terence landed with a flip onto the ground and ended with his legs up against a tree, and his hat falling off. He laughed wildly as he landed - just having way too much fun.

''That was kinda fun,'' he said in between laughs. He replaced his hat, and gave a glance to Tinkerbell, who looked less than amused. After a few seconds of just staring at each other though, they both burst into uproarious laughter.

''You and your crazy ideas of fun!'' Tinkerbell squealed. Terence only giggled and offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly took. He even dusted the dirt off of her, but of course, was a gentleman about it.

''Oh come on, tell me that you didn't find that awesome for even a second,'' he said, a wide grin still on his face.

''Not even for half a second,'' she said insistently, yet playfully. ''You are so weird.''

''Aw, you know you wouldn't have me any other way,'' he said, just as playfully…perhaps even a little…flirtatiously?

''Of course not, silly,'' Tink laughed, and she ruffled his hair.

''Tink! Hey!'' He guffawed and moved her hands away from his hair. But now, down to business, he thought.

''So, I guess this means I win, Miss Tink?''

''What?'' she mock gasped. ''How do you figure?''

''Well, technically, I did land closer to your house than you did,'' he gestured to the spot where he fell from the tree. No way Tinkerbell could fight with that.

''Oh, fine! You win - but don't get used to it,'' she tried her best to look sour, but it was of no use -Terence saw right through it, and played right along.

''Oh, never, milady,'' he said, in a sophisticated type of dialect, and he feigned a bow.

Tinkerbell picked up his dialect and caught on with his joke. '' Good. Then it's time to come in and claim your prize, good sir.'' And with that, she led Terence into her house by the wrist - both smiling as always.

_Boy, I love it when Tink touches my wrist,_ he thought _I just wish she would hold my hand…..Shake it off, Terence! Get those thoughts out! Tink's your best friend - she'd never have you… right?_

Terence watched with curious and adoring eyes as Tinkerbell went to get their breakfast. He noticed a beautiful strand of golden hair escape from her normally tidy bun, and he thought to himself, _Wow, she has really pretty hair - she should wear it out sometime… Woah, shake it off, Terence!_

Though she tried not to, Tinkerbell couldn't help but notice Terence stare at her, and it gave her a half nervous, half flattered sort of feeling. This was strange to her; she'd never felt that way before when anyone else looked at her, why was Terence so much different? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was just something about him that…made her feel, well…happy.

_Shake it off, girl! Terence is your best friend - right?_

She watched him watch her, and as blue stared into blue, she couldn't help wondering just what was going on in that beautiful mind of his - maybe he was thinking of…her? Nah, impossible!

''Well, here ya go!'' Tinkerbell said cheerily. She flew over to her table with Terence's prize, the very last pumpernickle muffin, and of course, two cups of chamomile tea. Terence was shot out of his daydream, only to discover from Tink's body language that she had been in a bit of one, too. He wondered what hers had been about. Oh well.

''Hey! Thanks, Tink! Looks great!'' The two young fairies clinked their glasses together and sipped their tea in silence. That is, it was silent, until Tinkerbell saw Terence put a hand on her empty plate. When his hand left her plate, she saw what looked like, muffin, on her plate. Confused, she set her teacup down and stared at him.

''You're…giving me my muffin back?'' Terence laughed, pointing at the muffin on her plate. ''Just half. See? I even gave you the bigger half.'' Tinkerbell picked up what Terence had left on her plate, studied what was left on his, and saw that he indeed had given her the bigger half.

''But, you pretty much gave me the whole thing back,'' A small smile escapred Terence's lips as he put his cup down to explain. ''No, see - I gave you the top half, see? That's the best part - everyone likes the top half of the muffin, that's where all the flavor is - nobody wants to just get to the bottom half.'' He giggled and finished his tea, while Tinkerbell blushed and smiled. He wanted her to have the good part of the muffin…that was the sweetest thing that he had done for her in a while, and something no one else had ever done with her. _What is this feeling in my stomach?_

''T-Thank you, Terence, that's so sweet!'' She gave Terence her sweetest smile ever.

''Aw, not what kind of friend would I be if I sat here and ate while you went hungry? I'd never do that to you. I'd share anything with you, even -'' he stopped right there. Better not go there. ''Well, even half of my victory breakfast.'' He placed a lopsided and unconvincing smile on his face. Somehow, Tinkerbell got the feeling that's not what he truly wanted to say, but for now, she was willing to let it go.

''Well, thanks,'' she said sweetly. She smiled at him as he smiled back. _What is this? Terence wondered. Why do I want to…I don't know…hold her, all of a sudden? _

_I wish he would hold me,_ Tinkerbell secretly wished. Meanwhile, about a million thoughts were whirling through Terence's head, but all that seemed to come out was,

''Oh, you're welcome, I mean what are friends for, right?'' Friends - was exactly the last word he wanted to use, but right now, he thought that it would probably be the safest word to use.

_Ah!_ Tinkerbell thought. _See? He said 'friends', so just drop it girl! He'd never have you._

The both of them were brought out of their uncertain and cloudy thoughts when Tinkerbell's cricket clock struck. Terence shook, and looked up at what time it was. Unfortunately, he decided to use the time as an excuse to try and avoid any further embarrassment for the day.

''Well, I had a great time, but I'm afraid I gotta get going. Besides, Fairy Mary will be expecting to see you in Tinker's Nook soon. So, um, I'm just gonna, um..go.. I'll stop by later..ok..bye!''

''Wait!'' Tinkerbell grabbed him back by the wrist again, making them both look at their hands. Tinkerbell let go quickly, and placed both her arms behind her back.

''I -I had fun too, and - of course, I LET you win today, I mean after all I just got tired of winning.''

''Oh really?'' Terence chuckled. He placed his hands on his hips, trying his best to look serious.

''Well, you know, defeating you mercilessly every day gets very tiresome after a while,'' she fake yawned and stretched her arms to illustrate her point.

''Well, in that case,'' he said, placing a hand over her mouth, '' I insist on a rematch first thing tomorrow morning, and I want nothing but your best work, Miss Tink.'' He put on that same sophisticated dialect again, and moved in such a way that made Tink laugh. Again, playing along, she said, ''Yes, I think that can be arranged.''

''Done then,'' Terence said, holding out his hand. Tink too it, and the two shook hands, but after more than a few seconds, two took their eyes off of their hands, and placed them on each other, completely oblivious that they were still holding hands. But, of course, all good things much come to end. The spell was broken by Fawn, who happened to be flying by and noticed the two of them at the door.

''Hey again!'' she said, and she waved. The two of them shook from their thoughts, looked at each other, and then nervously waved back at Fawn, who obviously realized what she might have interrupted. Then, focusing on their hands, the both gasped and immediately broke hands. Out of sheer nervousness, Terence removed his hat, placing it on his chest, and searching for just the right thing to say.

''Well, um, I better be going then,''

''Yeah,'' Tinkerbell reluctantly agreed. Terence replaced his hat for the last time, but he turned around one last time to say, ''Have a good day at work.''

''I will, thanks,'' she said with a sweet smile. And she waved.

Terence turned to her and waved and gave her his sweetest smile. ''Bye,'' he whispered. As he took flight, he turned one last time to take a last look at her. When Terence was out of sight, Tinkerbell closed the door and plopped down on the ground, a happy and slightly perplexed sigh escaping her lips. ''Terence.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews so far! As I keep the story coming, I ask that you keep those nice reviews coming too, haha. And now, without further ado, chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this story's characters, except for Christopher, Millie, and April. If I did, I'd have way too much fun!**

**Chapter 3 - A Sigh and a Wonder**

'Tink,'' Terence sighed a wistful sigh. A bright gleam was now in his eye, and his wings were fluttering ever so lightly. It was as if he was literally, walking on air. ''She's so…so great! '' He said this to no one in particular, except perhaps, to himself.

''She's so - smart, and funny, and talented, and, and, and, beautiful! No, gorgeous!'' His normally calm voice got progressively louder as he spoke aloud, and it was on the word gorgeous that he realized that he had startled more than a few garden fairies from their work down below him.

''Oops,'' he muttered, placing both hands over his mouth. He smiled sheepishly. ''Uh, sorry. Um..carry on,'' and he flew on until he was out of everyone's earshot. Once that happened, he continued daydreaming and fluttering along.

''I mean,'' he rationalized with himself, ''I'm not entirely sure, but I think - I really like her. Like, more than a friend. And, who wouldn't? I mean, she's amazing! But, how do I know if I even have a chance with her?'' He stopped flying for a moment to land on a nearby sunflower. He stroked his bare chin with his left hand as he thought for a few seconds about how to solve a problem like Tinkerbell. Finally, it came to him.

''I know! I'll ask the girls! Surely if anybody knows, they will.'' Terence threw his arms up and was about to take flight, when he had a second thought, and plopped back down on the sunflower. ''But wait,'' he said. ''I'm not sure if I'm ready to put myself out there just yet. After all, I'm not even sure what it is that I'm feeling here. And, I mean, if I tell one of Tink's friends, I've pretty much told them all, and surely they'll tell Tink. But I don't want her to know - not yet. Hmm…better ask a guy about this one…Ah hah! Fairy Gary! Yeah, he won't say anything! I'll ask Fairy Gary!''

With his newfound inspiration, and a smile on his face, Terence flew off like a bullet from a gun back to the depot to seek advice from Fairy Gary. Little did he know though, that a certain fast-flying fairy had been flying by at that exact moment, and had heard most of what he had to say. What's more is this same fast- flying fairy didn't have to wonder for even a second who the young sparrow man could possibly be fawning over.

Meanwhile, on the mainland, there was a young boy wandering through the halls of his seemingly oversized house. Being as he was no more than six years old, naturally, everything seemed quite large to him. To be honest, right now he wanted nothing more than to go and play outside. But, he knew the rules all to well : Mother was away for a few weeks tending to her sick sister, and Father worked long into the night. When Father came home, if he was allowed to, he would sleep the day away. While Father was sleeping, neither he nor his sisters were allowed to play outside; instead, they were restricted to the indoors, and had to play quietly. And yes, the young lad learned the hard way and all too recently that tag did not count as quiet.

Now, here he was, circling the sitting room for what seemed like the millionth time. Each time, he traced his small hands over the backs of the wooden chairs, the small coffee table, and the bottom of a gargantuan bureau where Father kept his pipe - Father said that he could try it one day when he was older -the boy knew deep down that that really meant never.

Just when he was about to be completely and totally overcome with boredom, he heard excited, happy squeals coming from the next room. His older sisters! Yes! He would see what they were up to! Surely they would be able to entertain him somehow. The little tot ran excitedly to his sisters' bedroom down the hall, anxious to see what adventures might be awaiting him there. When his sisters saw him there, they were all too happy to have his company.

The two young girls, Mille and April, approximately 8 and 10 in age, were (although they were expressly forbidden to - at any time) jumping on the bed, holding hands, and happily giggling. Unlike their younger brother, they were a lot less weary of Father and were far more adventurous when it came to playtime.

''Hello, Christopher!'' They chimed. Millie and April held out their hands to him, inviting him to join them in their tiny, guilty little pleasure. Christopher looked much more than enticed to join them, but alas, the fear of Father was always there. Millie, the younger of the sisters, recognized that look in his eyes, and took his hand to pull him up on the bed.

''Don't worry, Christopher, Father won't know, promise.'' Christopher looked at her, a little distrusting at first, but then let the tempting fun of jumping on the bed rule him. Christopher grabbed onto each one of his sisters' hands and, slowly at first, then far more rambunctiously, started to jump on the bed. All three of them giggled wildly and jumped around in a circle, stopping only for a brief moment when April lost her balance, and they all fell down together. That one small moment though, only increased their laughter.

Their laughter was abruptly cut short, though, when the three heard a sharp and shrill voice just outside the bedroom door.

''What are you three doing in there?'' The children looked at each other, before they shouted their usual, ''Nothing, Father!''

''Very well then,'' said Father, a pretty stoic tone in his voice. ''Just keep it quiet.''

''Yes, Father!'' they echoed. At that, they heard his heavy and cross footsteps walk away from their childhood sanctuary.

''Phew,'' they all puffed. The children plopped down on the bed, with April and Millie trying to make up the bed as if nothing happened. While they were doing this, April couldn't help but let an encouraging word out to her brother.

''Christopher, you were jumping so high!''

''Yes!'' Millie added excitedly. ''Like you were flying! Like a bird!''

''Or a butterfly!'' chimed in April.

''Or, or a - a fairy!'' Millie exclaimed. She threw her arms in the air as she said this, making April chuckle.

Christopher looked perplexed. ''Fairy? What's a -a fairy?''


	4. Questions

Chapter 4 -

''**O****h yes, Your Highness, I'm certain that the blue sunset will be just glorious this year.'' The Minister of Summer was assuring Queen Clarion that everything would be in order for their latest festival, the Midsummer Night. It was the annual celebration in Pixie Hollow to celebrate the official start of summer, which started when the moon turned blue at its setting, providing Pixie Hollow with its longest, and most magical night. Ancient fairy lore even had it that magical and mysterious things would happen on this most glorious occasion.**

**As the Minister of Summer ticked off different items and preparations for the Midsummer Night on her clipboard, she couldn't help but notice that the Queen seemed, at best, a bit distracted. Queen Clarion's normally calm and serene face seemed a bit stoic, expressionless, almost indifference. At a closer glance, the Minister could see her eyes were almost…sad.**

''**Don't you think so, Your Majesty?'' Queen Clarion stirred from her thoughts, and looked straight at the Minister, who looked genuinely concerned for her. She shook off her thoughts and re-joined the Minister in the task at hand.**

''**Oh, my apologies. Yes, I agree, the blue sunset does look quite promising this year. I have no doubt the Midsummer Night will be an undeniable success.''**

''**Your Majesty,'' the Minister started. Worry had replaced the cheer in her normally rosy cheeks, and she wasn't sure how to continue. She placed her clipboard on a nearby table, and approached the Queen, still a respectful distance away. **

''**Is there anything wrong?''**

**Queen Clarion sat on the nearest chair, with the Minister of Summer just in front of her. For a moment, the Minister swore she could see - was that a -tear - in the Queen's eye? Perhaps, but Clarion quickly blinked it away, and regained her royal composure. Still, all she could manage to say was, ''The memory burns still.''**

**Now the Minister of Summer was overcome with worry and concern. She reached out to touch the Queen's hand, patting it gently. Queen Clarion nodded her thanks, still playing the part. Clearly, her head - and heart - were not with Midsummer Night.**

''**If it pleases you, Highness, we can always do this later, there is still plenty of time before the blue sunset, an-''**

''**Nonsense,'' Clarion said, gently yet firmly. ''I'm anxious to hear of the hard work my fairies have been doing,''**

**Instantly, Clarion's face, and voice, cheered a little - still, it was merely a shadow of what her level of serenity and inner peace was like.**

''**Well,'' the Minister said, clearing her throat, ''there are of course, the fireworks, the first Midsummer play by the story teller fairies, and of course, who could forget the -''**

''**Mornin' Your Highness!'' Terence whizzed by the western window of the Queen's Quarters, waving and bowing to her, and nodding to the Minister of Summer.**

''**Agh!'' Terence's greeting caught the Minister of Summer off guard, and caused her to fall backwards, knocking her clipboard over. Queen Clarion lightly giggled as she helped the Minister up, and waved back to the young sparrow man.**

''**Good morning, Terence,'' she chimed, a giggle in her voice. Before she could ask him where he was in such a hurry to, he was gone, in the blink of an eye. Without really having to ask though, she looked after him, giving him an all-knowing smile, and finally turning her attention back to the Minister.**

''**That Terence,'' the Minister said with a hearty chuckle. ''Why is he always in such a hurry?''**

**Once again, that same smile crept across the Queen's face, ''My guess would be that it has something to do with -''**

''**Tinkerbell,'' they said simultaneously, laughing.**

''**Yes, '' said the Queen. She handed the Minister of Summer he clipboard - back to business. ''Now then, about the story teller talents…''**

…**...**

''**Well,'' said April, a little apprehensive, ''A fairy is - well, it's like a person, but with wings.''**

''**And they're really tiny!'' added Millie. ''Like this,'' she demonstrated with her index finger and thumb.**

**Christopher's eyes must have been the size of ping pong balls - just widened in amazement! Never before had he heard of such creatures, and he had what must have been a million and one questions for his sisters -who were, as far as he was concerned, the uppermost authorities on the magnificent creatures.**

''**Really?'' Was all that he could seem to get out.**

''**Oh yes, '' Millie said, ''And they have magic powers - they work with nature and such. And they're real, you know. Mother says so.'' April merely nodded in agreement.**

''**Then why haven't I seen one?'' Christopher asked. He looked back and forth between Millie and April, searching for an answer in their faces. Surely, they wouldn't lie to him - would they?''**

''**Well, because they're so tiny,'' April explained matter -of-factly. ''And because Mother says fairies are afraid of humans. She even says that they even haves tories about us called,'' she giggled, ''Human Tales.''**

**Christopher scratched his head. ''Oh.'' As if he understood. This was just so much for him to absorb. Tiny people with wings, who didn't like to be seen and were afraid of humans? No way! There was no way it was possible…was there? Better ask some more questions, he thought.**

''**Then where do they live? The fairies, I mean?'' The young boy looked more perplexed yet more intrigued by the second.**

''**Oh that's easy,'' April explained. They live in Neverland, just like in the stories. Just past the second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning.'' The two young girls smiled at each other, and then at Christopher. For some reason, slowly but surely, it was all starting to make sense to him.**

''**Well then, do you suppose we could go to Neverland one day and see one?'' He held onto one of each of his sister's hands, looking for approval and affection. Each sister lifted him back onto the bed as they sat.**

''**I don't see why not,'' Millie said. She stroked Christopher's sleek hair and patted his small head. ''I'd very much like to see a fairy one day!''**

''**Oh, me too!'' squealed April. ''I bet they are the prettiest things.'' She had a dreamy look in her eye as she said this.**

''**Pretty!'' Christopher exclaimed. He sat up straight on the bed, arms folded and furious glances at both the girls. ''You mean all the fairies are GIRLS? Aren't there any boy fairies?''**

**The girls erupted in laughter at their brother's enthusiasm. Once they saw their laughter was only prolonging his annoyance, they explained. **

''**Of course,'' Millie said. ''Of course there are boy fairies -they're called sparrow men.''**

**Christopher's brow was not unknit. Now, confusion settled in. ''What? Why are they called 'sparrow men?'**

**The girls looked at each other, hoping the other would know - but neither of them did. They both looked at him, shrugging their shoulders.**

''**We don't know. They just are, I guess.'' Luckily, this explanation seemed to suit him for now. He contemplatively placed a finger atop his lips. ''Hmmmm.''**

…**...**

''**I can't eat, or sleep, or concentrate or…anything! It's like, I feel paralyzed, so I can't do anything, but when I'm with her I feel like I can do absolutely anything. And, and, and, I feel like I just can't catch my breath when I'm around her! But, she makes me so happy, and she-she inspires me, you know? I feel like when I'm around her, I can really be myself, just me. Not the simple dust keeper guy that everyone thinks I am, but I can be the self that I really feel like, I can be. Does that make any sense?''**

''**Perfect sense,'' Fairy Gary said, his Scottish accent every thick. He was perched on a nearby thimble to listen to Terence's tale. Fortunately, Fairy Gary was attentive and perceptive to know just what was ''wrong'' here.**

''**She makes you happy, doesn't she, lad? Makes you feel special?''**

''**Well..yeah!'' Terence perked up at this. He felt like for the first time since this conversation started, he himself was making some sense. ''So, what should I do?'''**

''**Well,'' Fairy Gary started, stoking his fingers about his moustache. ''You have to tell Tinkerbell how you feel, lad.''**

''**What?'' Terence shot up in surprise. As he did, he hit the roof, and bumped his head. Fairy Gary tried his best to stifle a laugh, but to little avail. As Terence recovered from the conversation with the roof, he adjusted his hat on his head, saying, ''But Fairy Gary, I didn't say it was Tink -''**

''**Oh Terence please, I'm not THAT old,'' the dust keeper chuckled. He gave Terence an affectionate slap on the back, making him chuckle.**

''**That obvious huh?'' Terence questioned. Just the mere question of it brought a red tint to his cheeks. He half smiled at Fairy Gary.**

''**Oh, just about as the day is long. And if I may say so, lad, it's not exactly a secret around these parts. Can you honestly tell me it would be so awful to let her know? Believe me, you'll feel much better in the end if you do.''**

''**Well, I guess if you put it that way,'' Terence cooed. His eyes now displayed a certain gleam in them - a gleam of hope.**

''**But do you honestly think I have a shot with Tink?''**

''**Oh, I'm willing to be my kilt on it,'' Fairy Gary said this with a smile, while Terence had a certain look of - well-disgust on his face.**

''**Why am I not willing to take that bet?'' he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. This earned yet another hearty chuckle from Fairy Gary. **

''**Oh all right then, let's just say I'm certain she'll have you, Terence. All you have to do is tell her.'' Every word that sprang forth from Fairy Gary's mouth catapulted Terence further and further onto cloud nine, and he inadvertently flew higher and higher above the ground.**

''**Yeah..yeah! You're absolutely right! I have to tell her! Wow! Thanks, Fairy Gary!'' Terence gave him a strong slap on the shoulder, nearly knocking Fairy Gary backwards. Terence quickly flew back in the depot, only to say, ''You know, you're even wiser than Mr. Owl!'' And with a loud, ''Woooohooo!'' Terence was off once again, the power of love serving as his speed and his guide.**

**Fair Gary regained his balance, shook his head, and heaved a heavy sigh. ''Kids.''**

…**...**

''**Yeah! Why didn't I think of it before! It was stupid of me to try and hide it all this time; I should just tell her! And I'm going to tell her right now! Man, I can't wait!'' Once again in his dreamy reverie, Terence flew over the beach where the Lost Things washed up on shore. With the mood he was in, he wasn't planning on stopping, not for anything in the world, but today was different. **

**As he was about to pass the beach, a bright golden light hit him square in the eye, and very nearly threw off his flight pattern. He covered his right eye with his hand in an attempt to adjust it back to normal as he looked down.**

''**Hey, what the-'' He flew down to where he thought he might find the source of the shiny thing. He landed softly on the sand, looking every which way. Finally - his eyes landed on an object partially buried in the sand. He bent down on his knees to get a closer look at it - it looked like -pages. Pages with words, and they were all stuck together. The edges of the pages were gold, which is what made that blinding reflection in Terence's eyes. Terence deduced that it must have been a book. He had heard the story teller fairies talk about books, but he had never seen one himself. What was even more interesting was the picture on the cover. It was a beautiful girl, tiny just like him, and she struck a stunning resemblance to..Tinkerbell.**

''**Hmm…what is this?'' Terence wondered aloud. Suddenly, his concentration was broken by a thunderous and blood curdling shout:**

''**BLAST YOU, PETER PAN!''**


	5. Trouble Afoot

**Chapter 5 - Trouble Afoot**

Terence froze in place. His eyes shifted from his newfound treasure, to what was right in front of him now. There, in the water, ever so much bigger than himself, was a massive pirate ship. He could easily know this, as he remembered all the stories told about pirates during Fairytale Theatre. Not to mention the enormous flag, dark as night, protruding from the top of the ship, inhabited by a skull and crossbones. No mistake about it, Terence knew that this was without a doubt a pirate ship, and a pirate ship anywhere near Pixie Hollow meant nothing but impending trouble. Though Terence was still too far off yet to see anyone on board, he could see that the ship was getting progressively closer to the shore.

''Pirates,'' Terence whispered. He flew just above the water to get a better look. From this vantage point, he was able to see someone on board - and oh, how he wished he hadn't. It was a long face, somewhat dark in complexion, with piercing, evil dark eyes. He also had a thick black moustache and wild-looking black hair. A scowl was on his face, and he seemed to have a hook for a left hand…

Terence gasped at the horrific sight. ''Pirates,'' he said again, this time, out loud. That was all the cue Terence needed -he needed to get out of there, and fast! He flew just as fast as he could from the beach, and nearly forgot his treasure. Hurriedly, he sprinkled pixie dust on it, jumped on top of it, and floated off, this time screaming ''Pirates!''

He peered out over the edge of the book, willing the book to go even faster back to the depot so he could warn everybody. A look of pure terror graced his face as he saw that despite all his efforts that he still wasn't going as fast as he would have liked. So, at this point, Terence stood up on the book, surfer style, as was almost immediately able to feel it going faster. For some reason now, though he was on his way to warn Pixie Hollow of imminent danger, he couldn't help but let his sense of fun creep out, just a little. But no, he thought, this is serious business! After a short ride this way, he saw Scout, the best lookout fairy. Normally, he was in charge of looking out for hawks and such -today though, Scout would have to look out for something a LOT bigger than a hawk.

''Scout!'' Terence exclaimed. Scout turned at the sound of his name, and lowered his binoculars.

''Hey, Terence!'' He waved, and gave a curious look to the object Terence was floating on . As he came closer to Scout, Terence tried to catch his breath, but to little avail, and his heart seemed like it was going to rip out of his chest at any given moment. Now that he thought about it, how in the world was he going to tell Scout - or anybody-about this?

''Woah, what in Neverland is that?'' Scout reached out to touch the book, when Terence moved it ever so slightly.

''Don't worry about that,'' he demanded. ''I have to tell you - I- I s-saw something!''

Immediately, Scout's expression went from a smile, to a worried frown. Oh no.

''You saw something? As in, a bad something?''

''Yeah!'' Terence squealed. He finished catching his breath, while Scout looked at him expectantly.

''There's a - a- pirate ship out there!'' Terence pointed excitedly in the direction he just came from.

Again, Scout's expression changed. This time, it went from worried to amused.

''I'm sorry, what?''

''A pirate ship!'' Terence exclaimed. ''There! Down by the beach! I saw it - and it's headed this way!'' Scout erupted into laughter, along with other lookout fairies within earshot. Terence looked at them, confused, upset, and just a little bit hurt.

''Oh man,'' Scout said between laughs. ''Good one. You really had me going there for a minute, Terence. Pirates!'' He held his sides and exploded into another bough of laughter, this time even harder than before.

''Hey! I'm serious!'' Terence wailed and grabbed onto Scout's shoulders to emphasize his point. ''There IS a pirate ship out there! I saw it with my own two eyes!'' Speaking of which, those normally calm and serene eyes now filled with rage and disbelief. Why won't he believe me? He HAS to!

''Oh come on, Terence,'' Scout removed one of Terence's hands from off his shoulder. ''Did you swallow some sea water out there? Everybody knows that pirates do NOT exist. They're just made up - you know, to keep young fairies from going too far and off to the mainland.''

''But Scout, I saw-''

''Terence, come on, you're way too old to believe in human tales like this - pirates only exist in stories. You've had your fun now, so drop the act.''

''It's not an act!'' Terence shouted. By now, he was turning red, something that was extremely rare for a fairy of his disposition and character. ''There was a pirate on board and everything! There was even a -a-flag -with a skull on it! Just like in the stories -''

''Exactly- like in the stories. Now for the last time -''pirates'' are a myth -totally and utterly unreal.''

Terence turned away from Scout and the others -his arms folded. He looked out on the horizon to where he had just come from. In his mind's eye, he could still see the ship perfectly; it was vividly imprinted into his memory, maybe forever. The sight of the ship in his mind now gave way for genuine hurt to mingle with the frustration he was feeling. He turned back to the gang, an ever so tiny pout on his face. ''But, it was there. I swear.''

By now, Terence should have expected it, but this only sent the lookouts into another fit of laughter. ''Oh - come-on, T-T-Terence,'' Scout said between laughs. Anger now won the battle of emotions, and the young sparrow man only grew more and more red by the second.

''Fine!'' Terence roared. ''If you don't believe me, I'll go find someone who will!'' And with that, he flew right through a leaf, burning a hole in it as he passed by. He whizzed by them at quite a brisk speed, this time dragging his book behind him.

Scout only laughed all the more.

''Hey! Terence!'' Scout shouted after him ''You should tell that one to the story tellers! Maybe they can write a play about it!'' A few more chuckles, and he went back to his normal duties. ''Poor guy's losing his marbles.''

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell was back in her teapot home, gathering up a piece of her latest gadget to take to the workshop. She had been working on a new and improved version of a fireworks launcher as a surprise for Clank, and had just yesterday found the perfect ''springy thingy'' to get the launcher working. Though her mind at least seemed to be on her work right now, to speak truth, her mind was still on the lovely Terence, and how she wished with all her heart that she knew how he really felt about her. He really did seem to like her at times, but at other times, it seemed like friendship was all he was after. 'Agh!' she thought. 'He's just so-so confusing!'

She gathered the teaspoon, which is what she was using for the catapult in the launcher, and her newfound springy thingy. She reached into a blue pouch, and sprinkled the tiniest amount of pixie dust on each of the objects. With a dreamy look in her eye, she watched each of them float into the air, just waiting for her to turn them into her latest and newest invention.

''Ah,'' she sighed. ''Terence is going to love this -Oh! Clank! I mean Clank, I mean, well, oh! Gah!'' She tied the two together with a small piece of thread as she once again, attempted to shake the thought of the blonde haired blue eyed Sir Galahad of Pixie Hollow.

''I've just gotta get him out of my head,'' she said to herself. ''He said himself earlier, we are JUST FRIENDS!'' She put her hands up for emphasis, perhaps as a deeper way of convincing herself of this - but the effect was only temporary. She sighed once more, this time with an air of defeat, and threw her hands down. ''But if we're just friends, then why do I feel so much more?''

''Help! Someone! Anyone! I've seen them -with my own eyes!'' A young sparrow man was shouting, and sounding quite frantic just outside of Tinkerbell's door. Now, for some reason, this voice sounded oh so familiar to her - soft, gentle, not too high yet not too deep - Terence?

''Terence?'' Tink opened up the door hurriedly, just in time to see a rushed Terence fly by her door.

''Terence?'' she repeated. The sound of Tinkerbell's voice caressing his ears made him stop immediately and turn around. When he did though, he saw a look of worry and, almost fear on her face.

''Tink!'' he started. He pulled her into a tight hug, and held the back of her head in his hand. ''Oh thank the Second Star you're safe''

''Yeah I'm fine, Terence - I only saw you a little while ago.'' She broke the hug, but only widely enough for her to look at his face. ''What's going on? What did you see?''

Terence took her by the wrist and pulled her to the edge of her front door. ''I was on the beach, flying, when I found this really cool lost thing, which by the way, I hope Clank hasn't eaten by now - when I saw it -''

''Saw what?'' Tink asked, throwing her hands up in confusion.

''A pirate ship! A real pirate ship -just like in the stories!''

''Wow,'' Tinkerbell was overcome with fear and wonder -mostly fear. The two youngsters paid close attention to the stories they were told about pirates, and let it be said that they were never portrayed in a gentle, friendly light. Not in the least.

''Terence, are you sure- that it was a pirate ship?'' She put a hand on his shoulder, and Terence watched while she did. ''I mean -''

''Oh Tink, not you too! Geez, why won't anyone believe me?'' Man, even Tink doesn't believe me -they must all think I'm crazy. With that, Terence was about to fly off again, when Tink pulled him back by his arm.

''No!'' she squealed. ''Come back - I believe you, Terence.'' Terence turned, the anger lifted from his eyes, and that joyful glow that was usually always there returned. He had something of a smile on his face, and relief of someone, the most important someone, believing him was apparent in his face.

''You -you do?''

Tinkerbell blushed a little, looking down. ''I really do.''

Terence was overcome with tenderness -he rushed to her and pulled her into another tight hug.

''Thank you, I hoped YOU would.'' With that, he gave her one last pat of affection on the back before he ran a few steps and started to take flight again.

''Wait!'' Tinkerbell put a hand up again to stop him. ''Where are you going?''

Terence turned one last time to face her. ''That ship is coming this way- and I mean fast! I've got to tell Queen Clarion and the rest of Pixie Hollow.''

''I'll go with you!'' Tink rushed after to follow excitedly, but Terence placed his hands on top of hers to stop her from advancing any further.

''No Tink!'' Realizing that he was practically yelling at the girl, he took a calm breath, and stroked her hands, holding both of them in his.

''No,'' he said, this time much gentler. ''I need you to stay here right now. I need to keep everyone safe -including you.'' Terence released one of his hands to make a rather bold move - he gently touched Tinkerbell's cheek, moving his thumb up and down. Tinkerbell didn't seem to react much to this, she being much too distracted and worried about Terence, and Terence could see this in her eyes, too.

''I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.'' After he said this, he broke contact with her, and for the final time, prepared to take flight.

''But Terence-'' Tink whined.

''I'll come back as soon as I know for sure that it's safe.'' And he flew faster than he ever had before, to save Pixie Hollow and the fairy he loved.

Tinkerbell stood in the doorway of her house, unable to do anything but stare after the place where her beloved Terence had just been only moments ago.

''Oh Terence, '' she whispered. ''Please be careful.''


	6. Hooked on Pan

**Chapter 6 - Hooked on Pan**

''BLAST that Peter Pan! Blast that wretched, wretched Peter Pan!'' Captain James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger and leader of a vicious band of pirates, roared at the top of his lungs. Once again, he had been outwitted by the mischievous Peter Pan, Hook's arch nemesis and rival.

Peter Pan's victories had always been something of a game to Peter himself, but to Hook, it was life and death. And, the anger and frustration that came with Hook's perpetual defeat at the hands of Peter Pan seemed to manifest itself in how he dealt with his crew. This time, well, let it be said that as a result of his anger, absolutely no good would come of this. None.

At his left side was the pleasant company of Smee, his faithful (albeit bumbling) first mate. He tried to comfort the captain with a simple pat of the hand, which Hook retracted upon contact. He gave Smee a look strongly suggesting not to try that again. Another approach, Smee thought.

''Oh come now, cap'n, maybe you're looking at this the wrong way.'' Another sneer from Hook.

''And how is that, oh idiotic one?''

''Well,'' Smee started, ''Maybe it's not such a bad thing the treasure's gone -one less thing to worry about, right?''

Smee's only response was a blow on the top of the head from the Captain's hook.

''Not such a bad thing?'' roared the Captain. ''Why, you blithering idiot! This is the biggest chest we've ever had! You and the boys can divvy up the rest of the booty as you see fit, but I mean to have that chalice! And I'm not leaving without it!''

''But Cap'n,'' Smee objected. We've been searching for that chalice for months- how do we know it'll be there this time?''

''And how do we know it won't?'' Hook parried. ''Even if this chalice isn't in this chest, it must have something quite valuable in it. Otherwise, why would Pan keep hiding it?''

''Well, you do have a point there, Cap'n.'' Smee admitted reluctantly.

''Of course I do, you imbosile!'' ''Now, fetch me my map!'' Smee gave a crooked salute and did as he was commanded. Meanwhile, Hook grabbed a nearby pen from his desk.

Just then, Smee returned with the map, but not before running so quickly that he tripped over himself. Hook slapped his forehead in dismay, and snatched the map from Smee's chubby fingers.

He rolled the map out on his desk, a gleam of delight in his eye. He raised the pen up to mark off the places already searched.

''Pixie Hollow is the only place we haven't searched. '' As he ticked off each place out loud, he made a large X over each one on the map. ''We've searched Mermaid Lagoon, Blind Man's Bluff, Cannibal Cove, and-

''Um, p- pardon me, Cap'n,'' Smee interjected. He knew full well that it was at his own great risk to disturb Hook while he was coordinating, but this was something that could potentially be helpful. Hook looked down at Smee with yet another loathsome sneer.

''What is it now, you simpleton?'' Smee approached Hook's desk, but came around on the other side. He pointed one stubby finger on a certain spot on the map -a place where, it seemed, Hook had missed.

''Well, it seems that we also haven't searched Crocodile Creek. He sheepishly smiled at the Captain, anticipating yet another blow of the hook, which came right on cue.

''Why you bumbling blockhead! How could you have missed it? ''

''Well, I, we um- well, Cap'n, given your bad experience with crocodiles and all, I, uh, thought that we might save that island…for last?''

''Mr. Smee! There's no time for sentiment, you fool! Me treasure's at stake here - and I mean to have that chalice! Do you understand?'' Hook roared this at Smee, and was in such close proximity that his hot breath steamed up Smee's glasses. Smee swallowed - hard.

''P- perfectly, Cap'n.'' He tugged on the collar of his shirt to help him swallow once more.

''Good,'' Hook said through a toothy, sarcastic grin. ''Now pipe up the crew!''

Smee came to attention at once, running in every direction except the correct one, chanting, ''Pipe up the crew, pipe up the crew.'' Suddenly, Smee stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Hook, whose back was to him by now. Another bough of bravery graced him as he dared to ask, ''But why, Cap'n?''

Hook slowly turned his head just enough to see Smee from the corner of his eye. ''Do you dare question me?'' As a suggested answer to that question, he held up his hook in a threatening way. Be it said that Hook made his point quite vividly to Smee.

''Oh no, Cap'n never! It's just that-''

''We're going back to Crocodile Creek, Smee! It's the only place Pan will think I'll never look! That young scallywag won't outsmart me this time! Now, for the last time, Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!''

Smee ran to get his whistle, again, tripping over himself as he went, and earning a heavy sigh at the sight of it from Hook. As he heard the sound of Smee's whistle and far off shouts from the crew, he couldn't help but smile a wicked smile. He rubbed his hands together, and laughed in his throat.

''I've got you this time, Pan!''

**Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! By the way, Hook is looking for a chalice that has magical powers, but I don't know what those magic powers should be? Ideas, anyone? Write me a review or send me a message if you have one! Next chapter up soon, everyone!**


	7. Strangers Here

**Chapter 7 - Strangers Here**

Back at Pixie Hollow, even more chaos and mysterious happenings were going on. The most mysterious one, was the presence of a stranger in there. He appeared much bigger in stature than the other residents of the island, infinitely so. He moved with agility and speed, and continually looked over his shoulder as he walked. He surveyed his new surroundings, drinking it all in in sheer amazement. Everything looked so- so small! Why, there were houses the size of the palm of his hand! How could any being that tiny possibly survive? He knew with certainty that this place was called Pixie Hollow, so he knew pixies lived there, but he had never actually seen one before. In fact, the pixies were the only creatures in all Never Land he had never seen. While he was curious to see what one looked like, there was much bigger business at hand at this time.

After what seemed like walking for an eternity, the young stranger stumbled upon a tree -but by far, this was no ordinary tree. In fact, it was like no tree he had ever seen before - it was golden! Every inch of the tree was covered in gold - and was pouring out some kind of - powder, was it? Golden powder? The stranger came closer to the tree to get a better look at this 'powder.' It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen- but alas, he could only get so close without being discovered. He had been hovering and hiding in bushes and behind trees -but this tree greatly tempted him to blow his cover. One clear thing the tree did to his disadvantage, though, was emit a great amount of light - and that light would surely land on him. Perhaps, on top of that, he had forgotten for a moment his task at hand - the stranger held tightly to his chest, a wooden box - covered in red jewels and shut tightly with a clasp. Here, he was looking for the perfect hiding place for this box -and it looked like he had found it.

He tried his best once more to peer out of his hiding place to see the tree and just what that strange stuff coming out of it was. Slowly, slowly, gently, he snuck a foot outside of the bush, followed by the fingers of each hand, ever so slowly pushing away the sides of the bush. He made a clearing through the bush about the size of a quarter, then spread his hands to make the hole wider. Now, the upper half of his face was visible - the stranger had green eyes, and impish red hair. He couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this- no one had seen him yet; he was so clever! Feeling empowered and bold now, he emerged his free hand out of the bush in an attempt to completely come out of the bush, when he heard a voice.

Not sure who this voice belonged to -the stranger decided he wasn't taking any chances of being seen by anyone. Quickly he moved from place to place with that same speed until finally, he had done it- he hid the box in the bottom layer of the tree he had been admiring. He stepped back with a self -satisfied smirk, then dashed off and ran away when he hear the sounds of voices again. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he was off the island. But the image of that tree never left his mind - and would never have to.

…...

''Please, I know it sounds ridiculous, but you have to believe me - I have to tell Queen Clarion!'' Just then, Terence and a royal guard fairy were flying by the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence had been fortunate to find her once he left Tinkerbell's house, and was now desperately pleading with her to tell the Queen of what he saw.

''Terence,'' the royal guard asserted. ''even if I did believe you, Queen Clarion simply cannot be disturbed at this time. She's busy with the Minister of Summer making preparations for Midsummer Night.''

''Well, forgive me, but I think this is a little more important, don't you think?'' said Terence, slightly annoyed. The guard caught his sarcasm, and resented it.

''I'm sorry, Terence, I simply cannot allow you to see the Queen.'' She displayed a haughty look on her face for emphasis, as if to say 'and that's final.'

Terence hung his head low and slumped his shoulders. No, I can't give up now, he thought; everyone's in danger if I don't say anything. He raised his head a little bit as he asked,

''Not even for a minute?''

''NO!'' the guard puffed, that same haughty look on her face.

The same sad look returned to Terence's face, but after a moment, was replaced by a look of determination.

''Well, you don't have to!'' With that, he whizzed off, ahead of the guard fairy as fast as his wings would carry him to the Royal Palace.

''Hey!'' exclaimed the royal guard. ''Get back here! Where do you think you're going?''

…...

Tinkerbell paced uneasily across the room of her tiny teapot home. Terence said that he would come back for her as soon as he knew it was safe -but that seemed like an eternity ago. Her eyes flew up to the cricket crock for what seemed like the millionth time- was time going backwards? She heaved a heavy sigh, worrying dominating her emotions all the more as each second passed. Naturally, she was worried for what Terence had said, but even more than that, she was worried about him himself. What if no one believed him - what if Queen Clarion didn't believe him? What would he do then? The fairies of Pixie Hollow might not believe just one young pixie, but if there were two, then they would be less likely to think Terence was crazy -right? Of course! That's it -no more waiting - I'm coming to you. All these thoughts and more swam through Tinkerbell's head as her hand flew to the doorknob. A look of determination graced her face as she grabbed it.

''Hold on, Terence. I'm coming.''

…...

''Terence! Come back here! Wait, stop!'' the royal guard called after him.

''Not until I see the Queen!'' he called behind him. By this time, he landed hard on his feet right in front of the Queen's quarters. This was it. Now or never; the point of no return. Terence looked just behind him at the royal guard still trying to catch up with him. He didn't care what kind of trouble he might -and probably would- find himself in. His home and everyone in it was in trouble. With that knowledge, he took a deep breath, and pushed the doors to the Queen's quarters open.

''Terence! Get back here!'' the royal guard caught the collar of his vest when he burst through the doors.

''Your Majesty!'' Terence exclaimed. Terence bowed, and removed his hat. Queen Clarion and the Minister of Summer looked up from several blueprints at a rather frazzled Terence - his eyes full of fear. They also noticed the guard hot on his heels and looking rather displeased.

''By the Second Star, what is the meaning of this?'' Queen Clarion asked in her ever-mellow voice.

''Oh, Your Majesty,'' the guard began. She released Terence's collar, and gave him a rather disdainful look. ''I greatly apologize. I told him you were not to be disturbed at this time. But- he insisted on seeing you. He claims that he saw something.'' At this, she gave him a slight push.

The Minister and the Queen exchanged surprised glances. The Queen's glance turned into something of an understanding smile.

''It's all right, Stella.'' She then turned her gaze to Terence, and a certain look of tenderness came upon her face. ''Rise, Terence.'' He looked up at the two authority figures a little uncertainly, and replaced his hat. Clarion placed a gentle hand atop his shoulder.

''Is this true? Have you seen something?'' Well, at least she's willing to hear me out, Terence thought. This is out. He looked from the Minister to the Queen, and back.

''Go on, son,'' urged the Minister. ''Tell us what you saw. It wasn't anything bad, was it?''

Terence gulped hard, wringing his hands a bit.

''Actually, it is bad. Very bad. I was out on the beach, and I saw a pirate ship - a real pirate ship!''

Queen Clarion and the Minister gasped in horror, while Stella merely rolled her eyes. No one in the room knew quite what to say. Little did any of them know, though, that Tinkerbell was at this very moment standing just outside the doors listening in on all of this. Oh, how she wanted to fight for Terence, to defend him with all her might! But, being as she didn't actually see the ship, there was nothing that she could actually say. Never had she felt so- powerless; so helpless. ''Oh Terence,'' she whispered.

Before Terence could allow anyone to say anything, he stopped them by saying, ''I know it sounds completely ludicrous, Your Majesty, but I promise you that I saw it, and it looked like it was coming close this way!''

''Honestly, Your Majesty, how could pirates be anywhere near here?'' spat the guard. ''Terence is obviously suffering from some sort of - delusion.''

''What?'' Terence said, infuriated. ''I am NOT delusional! I really saw it!''

''It's true, Your Highness!'' Tinkerbell intervened. At this point, she couldn't take it anymore. All eyes landed on her as she burst through the doors. All other eyes held surprise in them, but Terence's eyes - well, they held tenderness and affection. Wow, he thought.

Stella sighed. ''Doesn't anyone knock anymore? Don't you both know that the Queen is busy and can't be bothered with your silly nonsense?''

''That will be quite enough, Stella. You are dismissed.'' For the first time anyone ever heard, Clarion used a certain amount of sharpness and a firm tone in her voice. Unaccustomed to hearing it, Stella turned to the two young fairies and flew out of the room in shame, like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The Queen focused her attention back on the two young fairies at hand.

''Come forth, Tinkerbell,'' she calmly commanded. Tinkerbell at first seemed reluctant to do so, but then she glanced at Terence. He gave her a small nod of his head and a smile; a smile that said, 'You can do this.' It was all the courage she needed to approach.

''Did you see the pirate ship as well, Tinkerbell?'' asked the Minister. Tinkerbell hesitated at first, not sure what to say, but she just kept telling herself that there was no going back now.

''Well, no, no I never saw the ship - but, but Terence has no reason to lie! He's one of the most honest, decent sparrow men I know, and if he says there's something out there, then, well, then I believe him, and you should too - uh, your Majesty.'' and with that, she gave a tiny curtsy.

Queen Clarion smiled at Tinkerbell's courage and loyalty. If only the two of them could see what she could see clearly see of the future.

''Terence,'' she began, ''if you really and truly believe there is a ship out there, then there is indeed cause for concern. I believe you.''

Terence did a double take, exchanging relieved glances with Tinkerbell.

''You do? Well…thank you, your Highness!''

''No, Terence, thank YOU - for having the courage to come forth with this information. Not many would have what it takes to do so.'' At that, she gave him a loving smile, one that made Terence feel -warm-inside.

Next, Clarion called Stella back, who returned with a rather sheepish look on her face.

''Y- Yes, Highness?''

''Call the guard together. Lead them down to the beach in search of the ship. If one is indeed headed this way, find out how close and how much time we have to stop it. If not headed this way, find out which way it's going.''

Stella began to object, but Clarion gave her a look advising her not to go there. So, she surrendered with a simple bow of her head.

''Of course, Your Illustriousness. And in the meantime, I'll have the lookouts surround your quarters.''

''No,'' Clarion said firmly. ''Protect my fairies first.''

''Yes, Your Majesty,'' and with that, she flittered off to call the guard.

''Well, Tink whispered to Terence, ''Queen Clarion sure put her in her place,''

''You got that right,'' Terence chuckled. But, it seems, their joke would remain short lived. Queen Clarion glared down at them both.

''Terence, you come along with me. We will be joining the guard on their search.''

''Right,'' and Terence went to her side.

''Tinkerbell, I want you to gather the everyone by the Pixie Dust Tree. All will be safe there. Try to do it in an orderly fashion, and don't alarm anyone. And by all means-'' Clarion placed a loving hand on Tinkerbell's cheek as she said this, ''please stay there.''

Wow, Tinkerbell thought, Queen Clarion's never actually…touched me before… Still, she managed to say, ''I will.'' A small laugh escaped from Clarion then. ''Good girl.''

''Off you go, everyone,'' she politely ordered. And everyone left the room, except for Tink and Terence. Terence- just stood there, stupefied, amazed, and well, surprised. Where to even begin to express his thanks?

''Tink,'' he started. ''How - I mean why-why did you do that?''

''You said that you would come back for me; you never did.'' She placed her arms behind her back, almost in embarrassment. This made Terence laugh a little.

''Yeah, I said I would come back when it was safe -as far as I know, it's still not.''

''Well, a fairy can grow old just waiting around, you know. I had to do something.''

Terence gave her a half smile, trying not to laugh at her assertion of independence. Tinkerbell just gave him a tender look.

''But Tink, you didn't have to do that; I mean stand up for me. You didn't have to.'' He placed a warm hand on her shoulder while he said this, sending a shiver - a good shiver -down Tink's spine.

''Yes I did.'' she asserted. ''I had to do something - Stella might've had you thrown out, and then all of Pixie Hollow could be in danger. This is our home, Terence.'' Again, Terence was struck speechless. All he could manage to do was give her a look as if to say, 'could you be any more amazing?' He held out his arms to her, beckoning her to come to him. She did, and the two hugged tightly. Terence squeezed Tink gently but firmly, placing his hand on the back of her head. Tinkerbell herself closed her eyes at the feel of his touch on her head -how she loved the feel of his embrace. If given the chance, they both could have stayed that way forever.

''Wow,'' Terence said over Tink's shoulder. ''You really do believe me, don't you?'' He still help onto her, but broke apart to look at her face. Tink stared into his eyes.

''You've never given me a reason not to.'' Oh, that did it. Every string on Terence's heart was now being pulled. Truly, he had to overcome the urge to kiss her right then and there, but he did settle for another hug as he picked her up, and swung her in a circle. As they broke the hug, Terence reached for her hand, which Tink gladly took. They smiled at each other, when suddenly, the spell was broken.

''Terence?'' Queen Clarion had come back in the room looking for him. His smile faded, and he immediately dropped Tink's hand; much to her dismay. He cleared his throat, and took a step back from her.

''Well, I gotta go. But I promise, I will come find you when I come back.''

He followed Queen Clarion out the door, about halfway, when he turned around. He looked at Tinkerbell, and the light returned in her eyes.

''Be safe,'' he said.

Tink smirked. ''You too.'' At this, Terence had a somewhat cocky smile on his face. ''Oh always.'' He took another step back from her, then said. ''And Tink?''

''Yeah?'' she said expectantly.

''Thank you - for what you did. You're the best friend a sparrow man could ever ask for.'' And with that, he flew off with the Queen to defend the greater good of Pixie Hollow.

Tinkerbell lowered her head and sighed in great disappointment. ''Yeah. 'FRIEND.' '' At that moment, she despairingly flew out of the Queen's quarters to go do her own job.


	8. I Know Something You Don't Know

**Chapter 8 - I Know Something You Don't Know**

Captain Hook was growing more and more impatient by the second. Hadn't they reach Crocodile creek YET? Smee had assured him that they had searched every island in Neverland for that blasted chalice, and still nothing! Well, he thought to himself, I'll have it soon enough. And that wretched Peter Pan will finally be at my mercy! Yes, it won't be long now, it's all a matter of time…

Though Hook and the pirates had only just left Pixie Hollow, they were far from it by now - for you see, the Jolly Roger was no ordinary ship. It was a flying ship. How and why exactly it could was unknown to all but Hook- but the answer to this and other riddles held the key to unlocking Hook's dark past in Neverland. Hook intended on keeping his secrets to himself, for there lied all his power.

He twisted his hook in his right hand in anticipation, a crooked smile creeping across his face. He just couldn't wait to get to Crocodile Creek and reclaim his lost power. The mere thought of his filled his already black heart with greed and lust for glory. Finally, he fixated his eyes on Smee, who was swabbing the deck.

''Tell the boys to stretch her sea-legs, Smee! Faster! I mean to have that chalice!''

''Aye aye, Cap'n!'' Smee stammered with a crooked salute. He scurried off to deliver the message. Once Smee was gone, Hook let out a sigh of energy. Indeed, Peter Pan had been hiding the chalice from him for ages by anybody's guess, and he had become the laughing stock of all Neverland. But now, once he held it in his hands, nobody would be laughing. Nobody would be able to stand in his way. Not even the gallant Peter Pan. These evil thoughts kept Hook content for the time being, as he continued to twist his hook in his hand.

Meanwhile, a frazzled Terence wasn't having much luck finding what he was looking for, either. He, Queen Clarion, and the royal guard were all getting very close to the beach, and he wasn't seeing a single sign of that ship. It had been right there! He stayed silent, as the royal guard talked amongst themselves, basically saying what Terence was thinking - that this was bad. Bad in every way.

The small band of heroes all flew closer toward the beach in silence- that is, until Queen Clarion took on look at Terence. He was wringing his hands and looking quite nervous. She softly smiled as a happy memory surfaced in her mind- he reminded her of someone she once knew long ago. However, the thought left as quickly as it came, and she placed a reassuring hand on Terence's shoulder.

''Don't worry, little one. I believe you.''

Terence turned at the feel of her touch, a little shocked to say the least. He looked up and smiled at her, whole-heartedly. She returned the gesture.

''We will get to the bottom of this.'' Clarion lifted her hand from his shoulder as she saw they had reached the beach. The guards kept a careful distance behind the two of them, but the looks on their faces said it all. Nothing. Not a soul on the beach. There was absolutely no sign that there had been anyone there- at all. It was perfectly peaceful, perfectly calm, the only sound anyone heard were the waves crashing against the shore.

A confused Terence sprang forward and flew up above the shoreline. He did this to see if he could see any trace of the ship, either coming one way, or going another - but it was a lost cause. The ship was nowhere to be found - and now he looked crazy. Just like everyone thought.

Terence's head drooped downwards. He was trying so hard not to cry. ''But, it was there,'' he said to himself.

''As I said, Your Highness,'' Stella blurted. ''There's nothing here, and I don't think there ever was. Terence here,'' she pointed at him and said his name in an ever-sarcastic tone, ''must have simply been dreaming.''

''For the last time, I was NOT dreaming!'' Terence flew right up to her and was about an inch away from her face. '' and I'm NOT crazy! Now I'm telling you for the last time, I saw something out there! And it may be gone now, but that doesn't mean it won't come back. Everyone knows that pirates always cause trouble for pixies. Always.''

Stella scoffed. ''Yeah, everyone who believes those baby stories.'' That tore it. Terence's anger reached a boiling point. His fists clenched, and his face turned crimson. And, for the first time in Terence's young life, he raised his voice.

''You know what? I've had just about enough of you! Why don't you-''

''Terence!'' Clarion firmly called. She flew over to the two feuding youngsters, and pulled them apart. ''That will be quite enough.''

Terence wanted to protest and speak, but he knew it would be unwise. Still, he glanced over at Stella, giving her a look that was anything but friendly. Clarion caught it and gave him a look of warning. Reluctantly, Terence headed it.

''This is what pirates do, my pixies,'' Clarion warned. ''They breed insecurity and fear, and cause us to turn against each other, to turn against everything that Pixie Hollow stands for. For centuries, pirates and pixies have been the worst of enemies,'' she turned to Stella, '' in stories as well as in truth.'' At this, Stella looked away from Clarion, feeling slightly sheepish. Terence, however, gave her a look as if to say, ''See? I told you.''

Clarion continued, '' Long ago, the pirates stole fairies from Pixie Hollow and enslaved them. Since then, pirates have always felt somewhat entitled to our powers and gifts, and to use them at their disposal. That's why fairies should always know that the presence of a pirate, is more dangerous than any other creature - for the pirates can destroy us all.'' Clarion said this in a low tone, almost a cryptic tone, and it set all ears listening on edge.

The guards looked at each other as if they had just been told a ghost story- to even include Stella. For Terence however, this was all the encouragement he needed. He stepped forward, ever so cautiously, and bowed.

''Your Majesty, permit me, but, how do you know all this? About pirates, I mean?''

Clarion came close to Terence, and leaned in, for her response was meant for his ears only. ''Dear one, I know simply because - I was there when it happened. And that's why I believe you.''

She came back upward, again that always soft smile on her face. This smile was probably because of the shocked look on Terence's face - a look that didn't seem to wipe off of his face at all. So it was all true - and he wasn't crazy! Pirates did have a history with Pixie Hollow! But what did Queen Clarion mean when she said she was there? What exactly happened? These thoughts and more swam through his brain as he processed what Clarion had just said.

While Terence was processing, Clarion sussed about the island. She touched a nearby tree - just a simple touch- but she withdrew her hand almost immediately. She gasped and moved away, while the guards raced to her side.

''What is it, Your Majesty?'' one of them said. She didn't answer at first. Rather, she continued to study the tree as if it had bitten her, or something of the like. Truth to be told, she almost looked, well, scared. She looked at her hand again, turning it over, then gently putting it down.

''I feel- an energy here. An evil energy. A dark force.'' She looked up at the guards. ''Continue the search.''

''But Your Highness!'' Stella objected. ''There's nothing here. We've all seen it for ourselves.''

''Stella,'' Queen Clarion warned. ''You have already attempted to defy my orders once, don't think that it will be tolerated twice.''

Stella stepped back from the Queen, curtsied, and sighed deeply. ''Yes, Your Highness.'' She gave the order to the guards, and off they went toward the other side of Pixie Hollow.

''Whoa,'' was all Terence could say. ''You mean, you can feel pirates?''

Clarion turned to him and chuckled. ''In a matter of speaking, yes.''

''Well…cool!'' Terence exploded into excitement, if only for just a moment. He never knew she, or any pixie for that matter, could do that! Could he?

''Indeed,'' Clarion said. ''Now we shall go back to the Pixie Dust Tree and join the others.''

''Right,'' Terence said uncertainly. He still wasn't really sure of what just happened. It was still a little bit weird, but kind of awesome. He looked back at Stella and the guards, who were not too far off, yet still he wondered and drank in everything that has just happened. What exactly did pirates have to do with Pixie Hollow? And how could have Queen Clarion been there? And how about this special power she seemed to have?

''Strange,'' he muttered to himself. ''Really strange.'' Coming out of his collage of thoughts, he saw that the Queen was way ahead of him and by all rights, leaving without him.

''Queen Clarion!'' he called. ''Wait up!'' He fluttered over to her, staying a respectable distance away beside her. The first thought that came to his head was that he couldn't wait to tell Tink what he had found out - Tink.

''Hey, can you teach ME how to do that?

''All right,'' Tinkerbell called. She held up her clipboard.

''Iridessa, are all the light fairies here?''

''Here and accounted for,'' she jovially answered.

''Great! Thanks, Des!'' she made a tick next to light fairies. ''Sil, how about the water fairies?''

''All here,'' Silvermist said in her ever mellow voice.

''Flitterific!'' Tink chimed. She went down the list and continued to ask Fawn, Rosetta, Fairy Gary, Scout, the Seasonal Ministers, and Fairy Mary if everyone was accounted for, the only exceptions of course being the royal guard, Queen Clarion, and Terence. All were present. Finally, she came to Vidia.

''How about the fast flying fairies, Vidia?'' she cheerily asked. Vidia, however, looked anything but impressed by Tink's display of leadership.

''All here, cupcake. You can come down from your power trip now.''

''I'm not on a power trip!'' Tink objected. ''I'm just trying to do my job.'

''And it's done, sweetie. Relax. But I have noticed that there's one you left off your little list.''

Frantically, Tink perused it, going over check after check, but seeing no mistakes.

''I did? Who?'' Vidia grinned with a nasty smile. ''Your little boyfriend, of course.''

Tink turned red with embarrassment.

''He -he's searching with Queen Clarion. Th- That's why I didn't put him on my list. And he's not my boyfriend! He's my best friend. Big difference!''

Vidia was not convinced. '' Uh-huh. Whatever lifts your wings.'' She crossed her arms in amusement. Tink narrowed her eyes at her and stared her down.

''You're just jealous because you don't have friends at all - much less a best friend.''

''I have plenty of friends!'' Vidia spat back. ''All I'm saying is this ''best friend'' stuff is not exactly what I heard, but if you're going to sit here and insult me -'' and with that, Vidia started to fly off. Tinkerbell put a hand out to stop her, slightly running after.

''Wait!'' Tink yelled. Vidia turned around, still suspended in the air, her arms crossed, and that same smirk on her face. Her eyebrows were arched in a way that said, ''Well?''

Tink stepped forward, rubbing one arm with the other. She looked up at Vidia, and asked the seemingly innocent question : ''What exactly have you heard, Vidia?''


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 -Seeing Things in a New Light**

''Wow!'' Terence exclaimed. At this point, excited wasn't quite the word for what he was feeling. More like elated, ecstatic perhaps.

''So you mean, the royal fairies have powers that nobody else does?''

Queen Clarion's only response was a smile and a gentle nod of her head.

''Wow,'' Terence repeated, this time in a much more quiet, yet amazed tone. ''I didn't know that. So - what else can you do that we can't?''

The Queen chuckled. ''You'll see. One day - you'll see.''

Terence wanted very much to ask what that meant, but the last thing he wanted to was pester the Queen with too many questions. So, for now, he decided to let it go, but the wonder ever lingered.

For a while after that, the two of them made their way back to the Pixie Dust Tree in silence. Terence's mind was still swimming with questions, but he found his mind went blank when Clarion suddenly looked at him. She never spoke, but her smile seemed to say everything would be all right. After a few more minutes, night had fallen over the hollow. It was an usually dark night, the sky seemed a royal purple. The nightfall had seemed rather sudden, almost foreboding. As Terence struggled to keep up with Clarion, he found it increasingly hard. The dust from his wings only provided so much light, and the summer night seemed to be getting darker by the minute. Ever aware of her surroundings, the gentle monarch took note of this.

''Having trouble, little one?' ' Terence stopped flying altogether, keeping himself suspended in midair. Not one to admit defeat easily, his cheeks flushed in ambarrasment.

''A little,'' he muttered, and he looked downward at his shoes, which seemed huge right now.

Queen Clarion smiled yet another gentle smile.

''Let's see if this helps.'' She turned away from Terence, and fluttered her wings a few times. With each flutter, her wings grew brighter and brighter, until finally, they became almost blinding. Now Terence could see clearly for what seemed like miles.

''Woah,'' Terence uttered. He had never seen anything quite like that before. He turned to her, amazed yet quizzical look on his face.

''Is this another one of your royal powers?''

Another ever-mellow chuckle escaped the Queen's lips.

''Heavens, no.''

That 'no' made Terence's eyes wide in confusion and even more amazement.

''Well then- how- I mean, why did- I mean, permit me, Your Majesty, but I've never seen any of the fairies in Pixie Hollow do anything like that before.''

Queen Clarion slowed her flight pattern to almost a slow walking pace to allow Terence to catch up with her again. She looked at him with a mysterious Mona Lisa type smile.

''I shall share a secret with you, little one,'' she started. She leaned in, and bent down to Terence's ear. Even though they were the only two around, her secret was meant for his ears alone.

''I was a light fairy once.''

Terence gasped. How- how was that possible? Wasn't she always the Queen? What did she mean?

''But- Queen Clarion,'' Terence began, ''What do-''

But before he could finish, she put a hand up to signal no more questions.

''You'll come to find little one, that things aren't always what they seem to be. ''

…...

Vidia's eyes narrowed in pleasure. 'This is going to be good.'

''Oh, just that dust boy here is totally in love with you - and feels anything but ''friendship.''' Checkmate.

''What?'' Tinkerbell barked. ''That's impossible. We're - we're friends.'' Really though, was she trying to convince Vidia of that - or- herself?

Vidia, still looking rather unconvinced, folded her arms tighter around her. ''Yeah? Well, if I were you, I'd drop the friend card,'' and with that, she started to flutter off. Tinkerbell watched in amazement, but then saw Vidia turn around to finish her thought.

''Because I heard it straight from the horse's mouth!'' After that, she cruised over and sat with the other fast flying fairies, yet still watching Tinkerbell's flustered face. How Vidia loved seeing that face. Yet, in her own way, she was just trying to do something nice after all - right?

To say the least, Tink was in shock. Love? Terence was in love - with her? Impossible! It couldn't be! Could it? So, she hadn't imagined all those things - the way he smiled at her, the way he looked at her, how her brought her chamomile tea every day, the way he hugged her and kept her safe - that was all because - he loved her?

Before Tink was able to have another thought, Terence had returned with Queen Clarion. The royal guard was now in tow, looking rather flustered. From a distance, she could see and hear Terence and the Queen talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She wondered what they could possibly be talking about, when Terence bowed to her, and made his way through the crowd. He was almost pushing fairies and sparrow men aside, searching for his one and only, Tink. Tinkerbell saw him, and reached out her hand.

''Terence!'' she called. The faint sound of his name had him turning every which way, until finally he saw a small arm waving in his direction. The arm seemed to belong to a blonde haired figure, on the short side, green leaf dress..why, it was Tinkerbell!

''Tink!'' he exclaimed.

''Terence!'' she answered. Terence flew over to her as if she were the only fairy in the world, and nothing else there existed. He didn't even notice pushing Vidia out of the way until he heard a disgruntled shriek from her.

''Watch it, dust boy!'' she bellowed. Not really taking his eyes off of Tink, he half-hearted muttered,

''Oops, sorry Vid,'' and kept going his way. The sound of Terence's invented nickname for his made her turn red. How dare he even- talk to her!

''And don't call me Vid!'' she screamed. She brushed off her shirt from where Terence had passed her, muttering, ''loser,'' under hear breath.

Finally, Terence reached Tink, holding onto her hands tightly like it was his lifeline.

They smiled at each other, and tightly hugged. Tink closed her eyes, stroking the back of Terence's head. Finally she pushed herself outward so she could see him.

''You came back for me,'' she observed. All Terence could so was smile.

''I promised I would. And a promise is a promise.'' He hugged her again.

''Oh please,'' Vidia mumbled.

Tink gave Vidia a sharp glance, but the same glance at her got Tink thinking.

''Um, Terence? There's um- something I need to ask you.''

''Ok,'' Terence complied, ''but first, there's so much I have to tell you! I've been talking with Queen Clarion, and she told me some really cool stuff! Stuff I never knew before! C'mon!'' He took Tinkerbell by the hand, and led her away from the Pixie Dust Tree.

''Oh, but Terence, wait! We're not supposed to leave the-''

''We'll be back before anyone knows we're gone. Now c'mon, I have sooo much to tell you!'' He took her by the hand, and led her to a nearby tree, where he would reveal all the things he'd learned. Little did they know though, that the two young pixies were being watched - and followed. Followed by a foreigner in their land, a large foreigner, who was stealthy and limber, quick and quiet, and who had impish red hair and green eyes…


End file.
